Steve Cash
NEWBANNERMODMODAGAIN.jpg Steve Cash, also known as SteveCash83, is one of the two main protagonists of his popular sketch comedy series called Talking Kitty Cat, alongside his enemy Sylvester. Steve usually loves to hang out in the kitchen being friendly to Gibson and indirectly bothering his enemy, Sylvester. Steve is the owner of his channel and has been seen and heard in every episode he has made over the years. Steve has lots of other shows on his channel aside from Talking Kitty with the most popular being 4Steves. Steve has no common enemies and his favorite foods are McDonald's Hamburgers and Hot Pockets. Steve Cash also has a nemesis named Todd, who previously kept Sylvester as his own pet and named him Rufus. Alongside his animals, Steve loves music and playing his guitar. Steve is in a band called 'Pause For The Cause'. It is unknown if they still play, though. Alignment: Good Ability Type: Speed What Steve Likes Hamburgers Hot Dogs Hot Pockets Cheese Gibbyson Sylvester (to a degree) Gibson Shelby (The most, as he grounds Sylvester for even touching her) Playing with Shelby Feeding Sylvester, Gibson (formerly), Gibbyson, Random and GG wet food Music YouTube Random Kitty Ibanez Izzy The Random Gibsons GG Playing Guitar Comedy Playing in his band named 'Pause For The Cause' What Steve Dislikes Forgetting to buy wet food Todd McNabb Death threats from Sylvester Shelby being disobedient Cold Hot Pockets Heidi (possibly) Sylvester being evil and grumpy Being called Help, Todd or Mom Violence Drama Evil Lies Missy being angry and attacking him Random Kitty slapping his fingers Sylvester putting himself on Craigslist Clear wire The way Gibson yawned Getting Evicted Rap Losing Ibanez Gibson's Death Trivia * Steve has had his channel, Talking Kitty Cat (SteveCash83) for 10 years; * Most of the time, Steve gets angry at Sylvester when he don’t do things his way; * Steve is an entrepreneur of Guitar music and also has a girlfriend named Sylvia. Sylvia is rarely seen in the Talking Kitty videos; * Unlike Sylvester, Steve is more friendly and kind-hearted to people he remembers; * Steve’s favorite restaurant is McDonald's; * Steve has 4 different personalities for his 4Steves series. The bottom left Steve is the leader, The bottom right Steve is bottom left Steve’s right hand man and the smart geek and more recently the Steve who plays the music, The top left Steve is the prankster and finally, The top right Steve is the dimwitted and extremely gullible Steve; * Steve has been called a dork once by Sylvester on Sylvester’s blog; * Steve plays in a band called 'Pause For The Cause'; * The Talking Kitty Cat series on Steve Cash's channel is similar to the Garfield comic strips and cartoons that appear in every media, with Steve Cash, Shelby, Gibson, and Sylvester playing similar roles to Jon Arbuckle, Odie, Nermal, and Garfield from the comic strips. The main characters of the Talking Kitty Cat series are based on Disney's The Lion King franchise; * Steve revealed he had bipolar disorder in a response to a comment on Instagram. https://www.instagram.com/p/B14YUD8HjnR/ * Steve currently lives with his cats in Nampa, Idaho. Category:Characters Category:Humans